Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Display is an important electronic device in people's daily life and work. People might use several displays simultaneously to display different information.
The display usually needs to be adjusted its angles relative to a user and a tabletop according to the position or use status. For example, when multiple displays are used simultaneously, the displays are arranged around a user. However, displays on the market usually match fixing bases. To move or rotate the display relative to the tabletop, the display should rotate along with the fixing base, or an additional rotatable support arm is assembled for the movement or rotation.